Estamos embarazados
by Shiga San
Summary: Se descubrió desnudo en su cama, con un terrible y punzante dolor de cabeza, y lo mas inquietante y aterrador: un anillo en su anular derecho. Un anillo que no estaba ahí el día anterior, de eso estaba más que seguro, o al menos, no estaba ahí la última vez que estuvo despierto... Maldito Hidan y su "bebe más que no pasa nada" Una historia Ita & Dei canalla y divertida.
1. ¿Eh?

Advertencias: los personajes no son mios, son de Kishimoto san ( yo solo los puteo a conciencia, na mas)

_**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_

_**Estamos Embarazados**_

_**Capítulo uno: ¿Eh?**_

_**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmm**_

Cuando despertó aquel día, no tenía ni idea de la que se le venía encima.

De hecho, si le hubieran dicho que era candidato para una abducción se lo habría tomado mucho mejor.

Pero aquella mañana empezó de lo mas raro.

Despertó en su cama sin tener muy claro como había llegado ahí... para ser sinceros ni si quiera tenía muy claro que había hecho la noche anterior... y lo peor de todo... tampoco sabía con quien.

Se descubrió desnudo en su cama ( al menos eso era bueno, jugar en casa tenía sus ventajas) un terrible y punzante dolor de cabeza, y lo mas inquietante y aterrador: un anillo en su anular derecho.

Un anillo que no estaba ahí el día anterior, de eso estaba más que seguro, o al menos, no estaba ahí la última vez que estuvo despierto...

Maldito Hidan y su "bebe más que no pasa nada"...;y maldito su poco aguante con el alcohol.

Trató de sentarse un par de veces en el borde de la cama solo para acabar sobándose las sienes como si el cerebro se le fuera a salir disparado por los oídos y puso los pies en el suelo... Todo iba bien hasta que descubrió entre sus ropas tiradas de mala manera, una hoja de papel que cambiaría todo...

"Acta de matrimonio" así rezaba el encabezado del papelito... Pestañeó un par de veces confundido... y le echó la culpa a la resaca y a su visión borrosa y legañosa de lo que acababa de leer...

Encendió la luz, mala idea, por que solo consiguió que el dolor de cabeza volviera como un pelotazo en toda la cara.

-Un día de estos me lo cargo – susurró refiriéndose a Hidan y su manía de incitar al personal a beber como si fueran a poner la ley seca en marcha al día siguiente.

Estaba seguro de que al menos un centenar de compañeros le harían una estatua con homenaje incluido si cumplía su amenaza susurrada...

Cuando el cerebro dejó de moverse en su cabeza y por fin pudo enfocar con relativa claridad (encogiendo las cejas hasta casi juntarlas y estrechando los ojos en unas finas y oscuras ranuras) concentró su atención en el papelito y...

¡Oh mierda... !, la resaca era el menor de sus problemas.

Lo malo no era el nombre que destacaba junto al suyo, ( que sí, era muy malo) si no la letra pequeña que figuraba a pie de página: Copia "una de dos".

Había otra copia... El día mejoraba por momentos.

Trató de ponerse de pie pero su masa encefálica se empeñó en querer salir, esta vez por la nariz, lo que le obligó a tumbarse para frustrar su huida. Aún en esa situación tan absurda se las arregló para ir recogiendo su ropa y ponérsela.

Tenía que huir de la aldea... ¡Qué coño!, tenía que salir del continente y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Si la copia "dos de dos" la tenía el otro nombre de la hoja tenía un problema... uno muy, pero que muy gordo.

Se las arregló para llegar a la puerta de su apartamento sin caerse ni tirar nada. ¡Bien! Solo quedaban un par de miles de kilómetros para estar a salvo. Pero como ya he dicho y muy bien descubriría Deidara senpai aquella mañana, si las cosas van mal siempre pueden ir peor; y al otro lado de la puerta le esperaba el portador de la copia "dos de dos" con la intención de sacarle le cerebro (que aún seguía queriendo escaparse) por uno de los agujeros por los que no querría ni acercarse a mirar (el cerebro me refiero).

Deidara descubrió que la resaca tiene un par de inconvenientes cuando uno trata desesperadamente salvar su vida (o en su defecto las partes físicas que pueden ser cortadas y seguir viviendo); una de ellas es que el cuerpo pesa mas de lo que debería, a si que correr es prácticamente imposible.

La otra es que los pensamientos van a trompicones; traducción para los no entendidos en materia resaquíl: cuando Deidara por fin decidió salir por la ventana cual ladrón pillado in-fraganti ( nunca mejor dicho) Itachi había tenido la amabilidad de entrar a su apartamento y sentarse en su cama para mirarle fijamente con la esperanza de que cayera fulminado por el efecto de su mirada asesina (su proyecto de mirada asesina... que es lo que pasa cuando vas por ahí dejándote querer todo el tiempo). No funcionó, por si os lo estabais preguntando.

Deidara hizo lo que todo hombre acorralado hace cuando trata de escapar y una de las vías de escape está convenientemente taponada por un Uchiha cabreado de metro setenta :Abrir la ventana disimulando y levantar un pie por encima del marco... Ya casi estaba fuera ( había sacado exactamente tres milímetros del dedo gordo) cuando una almohada sobrevoló la habitación y le dio de lleno y a traición en plena cabeza.

Deidara maldijo hasta al primer troglodita con genes Uchiha cuando el "no invitado" le devolvió amablemente el dolor de cabeza mediante el almohadazo no jutsu. Itachi sonrió diabólicamente cuando su "técnica superior" hizo que Deidara cayera de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza como si fuera a salir rodando de la habitación ( luego se las ingeniaría el resto del cuerpo para seguirla si lo conseguía... cabeza con suerte pensó el artista entre maldiciones)

A si que, tras constatar que la huida era inútil, Deidara opto por la segunda opción lógica... negarlo.

-Yo no he sido – dijo firmemente el artista esperando ser creído... un segundo almohadazo no jutsu vino esta vez por la espalda haciéndole caer elegantemente de culo ( si es que eso es posible)

-¿Sabes que día es hoy? - preguntó tétricamente el mayor con el proyectil de nuevo entre sus dedos hábiles ( después Deidara preguntaría como hacía para tirar algo y que volviera a aparecer de nuevo en su mano y sería respondido con un "maa, quien sabe Dei-chan". Respuesta típica de Uchiha para no contar la verdad, que por norma general no suele ser tan impresionante como parece a simple vista)

-¿Martes?- contestó mirando fijamente la almohada esperando que no se estrellara de nuevo en su cabeza o estaba seguro de que acabaría olvidando algo importante como la manera mas eficaz de cortarse las uñas de los pies o el modo de tirarse un pedo en público y que parezca que ha sido otro ( habilidades tácticas básicas de supervivencia que a todo artista se le inculca desde su mas tierna infancia)

- Acertaste... ahora una pregunta difícil ¿Sabes que pasó el sábado?- Itachi sonreía... y déjame decirte que esa sonrisa quería decir "esto te va a doler y pienso disfrutar cada segundo"

En este punto de la conversación Deidara optó por la asociación de ideas en lugar de pensar de manera coherente. Escapar por la ventana no había sido buena idea y aún seguía sin saber de qué estaba huyendo exactamente. Volviendo a la asociación de ideas miró disimulando alrededor y llegó a una brillante conclusión: Itachi estaba cabreado con él...Ahora venía lo difícil, saber por qué...

Una vocecilla en su cabeza le decía algo sobre cierto anillo y cierta hoja de papel que aun seguía en el cuarto pero Deidara trataba de averiguar por donde vendría la almohada la próxima vez. Se sentó en la cama y tomando de la mano al mayor le miró como si realmente supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Al mirar sus manos unidas un pensamiento le inundó y se puso rojo de golpe... Si no fuera por que no podía ser cierto, Itachi podría jurar que Deidara brillaba en ese momento.

-¡Estamos casados!- no era una pregunta ni un hecho, era mas bien una situación típica de "no me lo puedo creer pero me he casado con este bombón y es todo mío, ¡Ja!.

Deidara sonrió tontamente al darse cuenta de que la asociación de ideas estaba saliendo bien ( dado que su velocidad de pensamiento en este momento es la de un pepino de mar con un tobillo torcido, sonreír es una de las pocas funciones cerebrales que puede hacer sin sufrir una embolia... aparte de respirar, se entiende...)

Dado que: anillo + papel= matrimonio ;le quedaba por despejar la x de: Itachi + almohada= X

-¿Tuviste un gatillazo en nuestra noche de bodas? - De todas las preguntas y suposiciones inteligentes que podía elegir , esta en concreto, merecía un premio.

Itachi carraspeó y sacó un papel del bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo desdobló con aparente tranquilidad, y después de confirmar que su marido era completamente gilipollas ( cabe decir que Deidara seguía esperando la respuesta a lo del gatillazo totalmente ilusionado, con los ojos llenos de estrellitas y brillando como un gusiluz, mientras Itachi repetía mentalmente que Deidara era portador del gen gilipollizador ( creo que esta palabra no existe), que aparte de hacerle encantador a ciertos Uchihas, le hacía única e irrepetiblemente idiota y "NO"debía matarle, de momento.)

Después de varios minutos en los que Deidara trataba de leer el nuevo documento y Itachi trataba de no tirarle por la ventana ( existe una ley que prohíbe tirar cosas a la calle entre las 3 y las 5) se hartó y decidió que lo mejor era hacer un resumen y acabar cuanto antes ( no sin antes darle unos doscientos almohadazos a discreción, con todo el amor de su corazón)

-Estamos embarazados – a bocajarro, sin hacer rehenes y con un aura que decía claramente"voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno empezando desde ahora mismo", por que lo que realmente quería decir es que él ( o sea Itachi, por si alguien se ha perdido por los caminos de la vida) está preñado, en cinta, embarazado, en estado de buena esperanza, en modo kinder sorpresa...( ¿Os hacéis una idea, no?)

Deidara escuchó. Procesó la información y pensó rápidamente en todo lo que había pasado...

La resaca se había fugado en vista de lo que venía a continuación. Deidara recordó la boda, sí... y la noche de bodas...

¡Oh mierda!

.000.000 piquitrillones de pensamientos surcaron la mente de Deidara y todos ellos quedaron reducidos a uno solo en cuestión de micro-segundos.

El pensamiento era:

-¿Ah?- ( una deducción muy inteligente por su parte seguida muy de cerca por un muy socorrido:¡Oh mierda!)

Después de su respuesta tan locuaz, se desmayó.

Itachi lo llevó al hospital sin esperar a que volviera en sí por si mismo y le indicó al responsable de urgencias antes de marcharse a casa, que su marido llevaba un par de meses quejándose de la próstata.

La venganza sienta taaaannnn biennnn...

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Fin del epi Uno.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san

Si queréis saber como fue la boda y la noche de bodas mandar tres millones de reviews.

Si queréis que Itachi mate a Deidara a polvos mandar condones. Muchos.

Si queréis mas cosas, pues …. ¡ploooffff!


	2. ¿Ah?

Advertencias: los personajes no son mios, son de kishimoto san ( yo solo los puteo a conciencia, na mas)

_**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_

_**Estamos Embarazados**_

_**Capítulo dos: ¿Ah?**_

_**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmm**_

Cuando una mujer piensa en el matrimonio lo hace con ilusión y sonriendo. Ya desde su mas tierna infancia, sueña con casarse y reproduce la ceremonia poniendo a sus ositos y juguetes de invitados y padrinos, mientras en pijama y usando de velo la funda de la almohada, la falda de su madre, una cortina, las bragas de la vecina que son inquietantemente gigantes o cualquier cosa que puesta en la cabeza pueda arrastrarse por el suelo, hace el paseo nupcial.

Cuando un hombre piensa en el matrimonio, ve un largo túnel que debe cruzar a toda prisa, como si su vida dependiera de ello. De hecho, está comprobado que la mente masculina interpreta la palabra matrimonio o en su defecto compromiso, como un ladrido... Cuando un integrante de la pareja dice: creo que deberíamos casarnos, el otro escucha: creo que deberíamos woooff. Por esa razón a ningún hombre le entusiasma el hecho de casarse; salvo por la barra libre y la seguridad de que la borrachera de mucha gente a la que guarda rencor, quedará grabada para la posteridad...

Deidara senpai ha empezado su matrimonio con una resaca, una lluvia de almohadazos, un marido cabreadísimo, una futura paternidad; no tan futura... encargada y en camino, y digamos que no está entre ninguna de las dos suposiciones anteriores.

Dormir en la bañera desde hace una semana tampoco es lo que imaginaba cuando alguien le hablaba de wooff, por que Deidara, seamos realistas , es un hombre después de todo, y la única aportación de Itachi al matrimonio en lo que llevan casados, es despertarle cada mañana con un amoroso chorro de agua helada en la cara... y mantenerle a unos 5 metros de seguridad el resto del día.

El día número ocho de su matrimonio, Deidara toma una decisión relevante que posiblemente hará de sus despertares algo mucho mas placentero: probar con la comunicación verbal... a lo mejor si le preguntaba a Itachi salía de dudas...

El problema de este tipo de comunicación viene dado cuando los interlocutores se encuentran en distintos planos astrales (o en distintas galaxias como es el caso que nos ocupa) así que aunque Deidara quiera saber que es lo que pasa, Itachi aún sigue molesto por ser el preñado, punto. ¿O es que os pensabais que estaba mosqueado por el precio de la lechuga?... insultantemente alto para los consumidores natos, los caracoles... y su dificultad innata para llevar cambio ya que carecen de bolsillos en los que llevar monedas... los caracoles digo.

Itachi si puede llevar dinero aunque dudo mucho que sepa lo que es una lechuga, su precio y mucho menos si los caracoles va a tiendas a comprarlas...)

En la mente de Itachi tiene lugar una contienda mística y antigua como el origen del mundo mismo; a saber: en que momento y de que manera Deidara introdujo su multitudinario y microscópico ejercito en su interior, si le gustó, si podría repetir la experiencia, que coño había en el maldito vaso que le dio a beber Hidan, si los caracoles tienen tiendas de conchas o improvisan... y de nuevo al punto primero de sus dudas existenciales: donde está el cojín del sofá...

Deidara suspira por vigésimo tercera vez y rompe el perímetro de los cinco metros en dos milímetros, mientas esquiva con cierto arte al medio millón de cuervos que protege a Itachi en su sofá, la lluvia de kunais la esquivó sin problemas, al igual que el chorro de fuego, la lava, los pinchos del suelo, la suegra con comida recién hecha e intenciones de que te se la coma toda por que Deidara "está muy flaco" cosa que diría también aunque Deidara pesara dos toneladas, por que las suegras siempre, siempre, ven a sus yernos/nueras muy, pero que muy delgados y por último un perro gigante con un collar de pinchos gigante; después le preguntaría a que tienda canina gigante fue a comprarlo, curiosidad ninja lo llamaría con el tiempo. Coge aire y finalmente susurra:

– ¿Itachi?.

– ¿Mmm?.

– ¿Sigues enfadado por lo que dije del gatillazo?.

– No es por eso.

– ¿Es por que te tocó ser el Uke?.

– Déjame en paz, estoy leyendo...

Deidara le mira fijamente en este punto de la conversación. Cree haber dado con el problema pero está tan cerca de conseguirlo como de jugar con el perro a dobles una partida de tenis y perder (por si nadie lo ha notado, los perros no tienen manos con las que sujetar una raqueta en las condiciones propicias para ganar... ahora si la partida fuera de atrapar un palo con los dientes, Deidara lo tendría difícil, pero no es el caso)

– No te preocupes.

– ¿Ah?.

– Te ayudaré con el embarazo (_ o lo que sea que tienes... _esto último lo piensa para no llevarse una paliza) o con lo que necesites, estaré a tu lado hasta el final ( _o hasta que explotes como un __volcán__ en plena erupción o una horda de marujas en las rebajas... lo que sea peor para la salud)._

– Mmm... – Se levanta y sale disparado al baño, tras esquivar todas las trampas que le ha puesto a su marido para que no se le acerque en venganza y decide tener una conversación de lo mas intima con la taza del bater.

Deidara sigue sin saber que es lo que le molesta, pero al menos, vomitando no le pega.

Su matrimonio tenía momentos bonitos...

00000000000000000

Ale, capi dos listo.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


End file.
